Flandre Scarlet
Personality Flandre is normally nice and quiet. She is described as "rather nuts", and although she doesn't often get angry, she is quite strange, which makes it difficult for others to understand her. She’s very childish at times and her mentality is that of, well, a twelve year old. Often she’ll try to hug or play with things/animals and injure or destroy them, due to not knowing her own strength. She cannot control herself around humans, and when seeing a living creature bleeding she often goes into a frenzy. When she feeds from living creatures she can tend to go overboard, nearly killing them when only attempting to take a light snack. She is not wild around blood in general; only the sight of something bleeding will set her off. Her friendship towards full blooded humans is very low. She’s very picky about her blood, and is used to eating whatever she pleases, whenever she pleases. Appearance Flandre has an unusual appearance, even for a vampire. She has scarlet red eyes and short blonde hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She wears a red dress and vest that has a yellow tie on it, with a pink shirt underneath and red shoes with pink socks. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colours: light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. She carries a black wand with her into battle, which has many powers, including setting ablaze and acting as an oversized fire sword, or turning red hot and molten. Skills 'Academic' Math: 3/10 Language Arts: 6/10 Art: 1/10 “Flan, it’s just a scribble..” “It’s my masterpiece!” Gym: 10/10 Music: 7/10 Cooking: 3/10 Foreign Language(English): 5/10 History: 0/10 “I wasn’t exactly exposed to the outside much..” 'Combat ' Hand to Hand: 10/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 4/10 Ranged Weaponry: 9/10 Thrown Weaponry: 9/10 Magic Arts: 12/10 'Misc.' Social:6/10 Kawaii: 20/10 Powers An example of Flandre's fighting style. -Flandre can destroy anything she wants, which is truly a frightening ability with no real weaknesses. By moving the "eye" of the object, where the tension is highest, and by attacking this eye, she is able to destroy the target. She is able to move the "eye" of anything into the middle of her hand, then she pours her power into it or in other words, she crushes the "eye" and unconditionally destroys the target with just a squeeze. She states that everything has an "eye" and that she has those "eyes" in her hand. She destroyed a meteor with a single hand and without touching it, where Flandre stated that she "went squeeze and it went boom".This power drains her immensely, and as of now she can only use it once or twice every few days. -While it is obvious as a vampire, Flandre possesses superhuman capabilities, such as enhanced physical strength, with the destructive power of extreme levels and unrivalled speed, as well as a vampire's bodily and regenerative ability. She can swing an oversized sword, though not as quickly as she would like to. Since she doesn't know the proper way to attack humans, she is unable to go easy on them and blows them away without a trace. -Flandre is able to clone herself as per her dabble in magic, where she creates 3 clones that helps her in the battle. The clones attack as they like which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. -Her wings are made of black rods and hanging crystals, which she can chime by moving. -She also has the ability to summon a black rod known as the Laevateinn, and use it in battle. Backstory Flandre has lived for at least 495 years, but since she goes crazy a little (due to emotional instability), she has never been taken outside the bounds of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or rarely leaves the building itself, and as she herself never tried going outside for the respect she has to her sister, she was raised knowing nothing about the outside world. However, she has shown a desire to go outside. Her initial attempt to do so was blocked by Patchouli Knowledge's rain summoning magic. She has not seen any humans other than in cooked form. Category:Student